Nuevo Comienzo
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Una chica misteriosa se une a la causa de los dragones del cielo. Una historia algo diferente a X que conocemos...  Terrible summary U.U lo siento, pero...Por favor...Pasen, lean y dejen review *-*


**Disclaimer: X/Clamp no me pertenece, es obra de las CLAMP**

**Notas de autora:**

***Este fanfic inicia 4 meses después de la muerte de Kotori, aquí se presentará ya una historia mucho más diferente a X/1999 que conocemos, aunque trataré de que no sea así. La pereja de Kamui será un personaje inventado por mi c:**

**Si no les gusta la idea, por favor, hagan el favor de dar su opinión de manera respetuosa. **

Prólogo

Estaba sentado en el árbol, debajo de este yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que alguna vez amo, las aves se juntaron alrededor de él e incluso una de ellas se posó en su mano que mantenía extendida.

―Kotori… ―musitó el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, Kamui Shirou.

_Han pasado 4 meses desde la muerte de Monou Kotori .Sin embargo, el dolor y los recuerdos de ese día aún no han sido olvidados. Ver a tu amada morir frente a tus ojos, y lo que es peor, que fuese asesinada por la persona en la que más confiabas, un muy buen amigo, y hermano de Kotori: Monou verdadero martirio había comenzado para él desde el día en que regresó a Tokio, una tortura de la que estaba seguro no había salida. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo bien? Esa era la duda que le aquejaba día a día ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Dragones del cielo o Dragones de la tierra? Para él: ¿Vivir o morir?..._

Sus pensamientos se vieron totalmente interrumpidos por un sonido el cual, conocía muy bien: El choque de espadas.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―Dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente de la rama del árbol, las aves se alejaron un poco de él pero aún así no se fueron ahí.― Esta presencia no es de un dragón de la tierra…

Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento choco contra él casi derribándolo, las aves huyeron completamente horrorizadas. Kamui bajó del árbol y miró el horizonte seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Escuchó como entre los arbustos algo se movía, caminó hasta ellos, poniéndose en guardia. Entonces, de uno de los arboles, una mujer cayó frente a Kamui.

Una chica de larga cabellera anaranjada y blanca piel, vestía un uniforme de secundaria completamente negro con una corbatita roja.

Estaba impregnada de sangre, gravemente herida, tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo. Kamui se apresuró a levantar a la joven.

― ¡Despierta, oye! ―Trató de llamar su atención pero fue inútil, la chica estaba inconsciente. Kamui le acomodó en su espalda y corrió hasta la academia, sería un escándalo que llevará a una joven toda ensangrentada por el campus pero no podía dejarla en ese estado. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era la chica, pero tenía que ayudarla de alguna forma.

Estaba cerca de llegar a la enfermería, muchos alumnos le miraban aterrorizados por la chica que llevaba en su espalda y también porque él estaba empapado de sangre ajena .Inmediatamente Sorata y Arashi le igualaron el paso, preocupados.

― ¡Kamui! ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó Sorata mientras los tres entraban al edificio. En la puerta de la enfermería estaban varios maestros y alumnos pero al ver a los jóvenes corriendo hacia ahí se apartaron asustados.

Al entrar, por suerte, la enfermera y el doctor no atendían a nadie en esos momentos. Recostaron a la joven en una cama, el doctor se apresuró en tratar las heridas de la joven, quien jadeaba con dolor.

Kamui, Sorata y Arashi salieron de la enfermería, más o menos una media hora después la enfermera salió y explicó que habían podido cerrar las heridas de la joven, aunque la enfermería del campus no contaba con el material suficiente para hacerlo habían hecho lo que podían, por ahora la chica se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero estaba inconsciente.

Pero, el médico y la enfermera no dejaban de preguntarse cómo era que la chica se había hecho esas terribles heridas.

―Por ahora esperaremos a que ella reaccione para tomar sus datos ―Explicó la enfermera sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia para luego volver a su trabajo. Sorata rasco su cabeza algo confundido, Arashi se cruzó de brazos y Kamui se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Kamui? ―Preguntó la hermosa joven. Kamui entreabrió los ojos sin despegar la mirada del suelo. ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera si ni él entendía lo sucedido?

―No lo sé, tan solo… ―Suspiró― Escuché claramente el choque de espadas seguido de una fuerte energía ―Esto hizo que sus acompañantes se sobresaltaran, pero Kamui negó con la cabeza.― No, no era igual a la energía que emite un dragón de la tierra… Era totalmente distinta, más poderosa, más "destructiva".

Una mujer con apariencia de niña pequeña de larga cabellera blanca, ojos rojizos como la sangre y con la piel tan pálida como la porcelana, se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, sosteniendo una parte de su kimono blanco. Mientras que sus dos fieles guardianas estaban paradas a los lados. Con los ojos cerrados y muy serias.

Repentinamente, Hinoto sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza, tomó su cabeza con sus manos y gritó. Alarmando a sus guardianas, ellas se acercaron a la princesa vidente preocupadas por su salud.

― ¡Hinoto-hime! ―Gritaron las dos al ver como la peli-blanca se retorcía cada vez más y gritaba fuertemente. La mujer comenzó a murmurar unas cosas, Hien se acercó un poco más para escuchar lo que la vidente decía entre murmullos. Solo pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras que le dejaron impresioanda:

_**Muerte, Ella, Kamui, La tierra, Fuuma**_

Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas aún atónitas por los murmullos de su protegida, luego volvieron sus miradas a la peli-blanca mientras ella se desmayaba y caía en los brazos de Hien.

Una hora después y la joven de larga cabellera anaranjada había recobrado la conciencia, al principio no podía ni abrir los ojos por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, sobre todo en el abdomen. Además de que la luz que entraba por la ventana no le dejaba abrir sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

Ya cuando por fin pudo recuperar suficientes fuerzas como para sentarse en la cama, notó que no era su ancha y cómoda cama. La impresión no cabía en sus orbes azules, intentó levantares de la cama, pero una fuerte punzada en el abdomen y en su cabeza se lo impidió, así que se volvió a recostar en la cama mientras jadeaba y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sí, esta pelea sí que la había dejado peor que las anteriores.

La puerta de la enfermería de abrió lentamente, el doctor ingresó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al ver a la chica despierta se acercó a ella sonriendo mientras se colocaba bien sus lentes. La peli-naranja se estremeció al sentir la fría mano del doctor en su frente, su vista estaba borrosa y apenas podía ver al médico.

Unos minutos después, vio como un chico de baja estatura y cabello negro azabache entró y se puso junto al médico, observándola algo sorprendido.

― ¿Puedes oírme? ―Preguntó el doctor pasando sus anos por enfrente del rostro de la chica, pues veía que su mirada esta como "perdida" Kamui se acercó más y le preguntó:

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―El doctor miró al chico a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

―No creo que este en buen estado como para…. ―No pudo terminar la frase pues la joven contestó inmediatamente sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad.

―Sonohara Misaki….

Bueeeeeeeeno, espero y les haya gustado el prólogo w, si les llamó la atención, onegai… Dejen review *A* es mi alimento (¿) xDD Ciao


End file.
